631: Teoría de la Generación Espontánea
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Si Naruto y Sakura están juntos, ¿qué les va a pasar a Sasuke y a Hinata? SasuHina. NaruSaku.


**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Fanfiction escrito sin fines lucrativos.**

**Línea temporal: Post manga. **

**Advertencias: Esto es una babosada. Spoilers capítulo manga 631. **

**Nota: One-shot 5 de la serie "631" (al principio existía una cronología con estos numeritos, ya no xD). **

* * *

**631: TEORÍA DE LA GENERACIÓN ESPONTÁNEA**

_Capítulo Único_

Se casaba. Sasuke Uchiha se casaba, joder. La noticia había sido una sorpresa para toda la aldea. Niños, serpientes, damas y caballeros por igual. Varias especies animales y vegetales. Porque, sí, Sasuke se casaba y se casaba nada más y nada menos que con la señorita Hinata Hyuga, la niña heredera del clan más importante de la aldea (vivo, obvio) quien amaba hasta hacía unos minutos (según lo que suponía la gente, claro) a Naruto Uzumaki, el solecito naranja.

Todos los aldeanos se preguntaban si Sasuke le había engatusado con alguna artimaña, magia oscura o bebidas afrodisiacas para el corazón de algún tipo. O si ella estaba planeando usar su boda para darle celos al niño Dattebayo, pero no. Ninguna de las dos. Los dos nenes se casaban porque querían y punto. Deseaban pasar todos los días de su vida juntos como marido y mujer, complementándose el uno al otro y cursiladas de ese tipo.

La primera pareja que se enteró y se le cayó la mandíbula al suelo fue la conformada por Naruto y Sakura. Que si Hinata le había querido avisar a ellos primero para restregarle al rubio que ya lo había olvidado por cabrón bastardo ignorador de confesiones de chicas que casi mueren por él, no se sabe. Sus pensamientos respecto a ese tema son crípticos. Ellos, tomados de la mano a cada tanto y peleándose y golpeándose a cada dos por tres, le tomaron la temperatura a Sasuke y a Hinata, les obligaron a hacerse análisis de todo tipo y les mandaron al psicólogo para asegurarse que sus sentimientos eran verdadero. Pero sí, los dos estaban decididos. Se iba a casar le pesara a quien le pesara.

—Ahora, ¿cómo pasó esto 'ttebayo? —pidió una explicación Naruto, medio calvo porque el estrés de semejante situación le estaba provocando alopecia prematura. Que tenía apenas diecisiete, demonios.

—Simplemente pasó —dijo Sasuke, hombre d épocas palabras como era.

—¿Hinata? —instó Sakura, pero la pareja no soltó ni mú. O sea, eran el chico emo que poco hablaba y la chica tímida que también hablaba bien poco. Sacarles información era más bien trabajo de Ino y no de ellos. Claro, si es que podía usar su técnica mental en ellos dos.

—¿Van a venir a la boda o no?

—Son muy jóvenes para casarse, Sasuke.

—Nadie ha pedido tu opinión sobre eso, Sakura. Pero ya puedo ir removiendo sus nombres de la lista de invitados.

—Hey, nadie ha dicho que no vamos a ir, Dattebayo. Solamente deseo. Oh todopoderoso Sasuke Uchiha, que nos digas como pasó. Es decir… un día ella estaba por su lado y tú por el tuyo y luego me vienen con semejante historia. Yo, por lo menos, le he declarado mi amor eterno a Sakura desde que aprendí a usar el Jutsu Clones de Sombra, pero tú… ¿tú qué? ¿Cuándo? ¡¿Cuándo?! ¡Joder!

Hubo mutismo por parte de la pareja de cabello negro. Las idioteces de Naruto no los iban a hacer soltar una sola palabra. Morirían con la duda, una duda eterna e infinita.

—¡Saaasuke!

—¿Los remuevo de la lista o no?

Sakura hizo una cara de disculpa poco creíble y le topó la boca a Naruto, para que se callara. Ella quería estar en el enlace matrimonial. Si es que se consumaba la boda, ella tenía grandes dudas. Es que… ¿Sasuke y Hinata? Aún no se tragaba ese cuento.

—Sasuke, cariño. Digámosles algo para que puedan marcharse en paz —Hinata le susurró algo en el oído a Sasuke que los hizo reír (_¡malditas bromas privadas_! Dijo la Sakura interna) y luego prosiguió con la tortura verbal—. Bueno, digamos que nosotros tenemos pasados similares y que somos una pareja hecha en el cielo. Perfectos el uno para el otro.

Hinata dejó una invitación en color azul rey sobre la mesa del departamento de Naruto y se marchó con Sasuke del lugar, riéndose todavía por su broma privada.

Naruto seguía sintiendo el gusanito de la curiosidad picándole. ¿Cómo mierda habían terminado juntos? ¡Arghhh! No dormiría en la noche por estar pensando en eso. Bienvenido insomnio.

—¿Y tú qué crees, Sakura?

—Yo creo que —la chica de extraños pelos rosas se mordió el labio durante unos segundos. Bueno, no sabía cómo explicar la tontería que tenía en mente—. ¿Recuerdas las clases de biología en la academia?

—Hay muy pocas cosas que recuerdo de la Academia. Probablemente tengo Alzheimer juvenil, 'ttebayo.

—Deja de decir sandeces, imbécil —Sakura golpeó a su novio bien fuerte con el puño por ser tan idiota.

—Ay, deja de golpearme. Se supone que una novia no golpea a su novio.

—Puedo ser tu esposa y seguirte golpeando.

Mierda. Oscuros y negros años de matrimonio estaban por venir.

—Bueno, el punto es ¿recuerdas la teoría del ageneración espontanea?

—¿Dónde te quemabas de la nada?

—Esa es la combustión espontánea.

—¿Entonces de qué me hablas?

—De esa donde aparecía la vida dela nada, por así decirlo.

—Ah, ya.

—Bueno, pues así pudo ser con Hinata y Sasuke. Digo, a lo mejor un día se vieron bien y ¡Bum! Se enamoraron.

—Eso no tiene sentido siquiera para mí.

—¿Cuál es tu teoría entonces?

—Ninguna. Sabes que no puedo pensar tanto.

—Idiota.

—Te amo.

—Sigues siendo idiota.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

—Sasuke, ¿por qué no les hemos dicho?

—Porque es extraño.

—Pero nos amamos.

—Hinata, nos conocemos desde hace tanto tiempo y simplemente nos vimos hace un mes en una cafetería y nos amamos, de repente. De la nada. Sin una historia detrás. Además, tú me tiraste jugo encima de la entrepierna. Todos pensaron que tengo problemas de retención de orina. Debería odiarte.

—Si lo pones así no tiene sentido. Y lo siento de nuevo.

—Está bien, pero por ello es que no les hemos dicho.

—Me parece bien. Mantendremos el misterio.

—Exactamente, Hinata. Exactamente.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Y así, señores, es como me imagino un final SasuHina canon. Con la teoría de la generación espontánea cumpliéndose en este manga también (Vegeta y Bulma en Dragon Ball; Jeanne y Ren en Shaman King…).**

**Bien, oficialmente se me han agotado las ideas sobre el capítulo 631. Buen día.**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**

**PD: Corre y da like a: Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi**

**:***


End file.
